cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
International Green Coalition
The International Green Coalition (IGC) was a Green trading sphere defensive alliance. Founding and History of the IGC * Coming Soon Charter Introduction We, the representatives of the people of International Green Coalition, gathered in the Senate by the will and election of the Nations which compose it, in fulfillment of pre-existing pacts, in order to form an international union, guarantee justice, secure domestic peace, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves, to our posterity, and to all people of the world who wish to dwell among our lands: do ordain, decree, and establish this Charter for the International Green Coalition. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the green team requesting admittance will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and are approved by the Minister of the Interior. The following information will need to be provided. 1. The name of the nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. Any previous alliances 4. Other nations in their possession, if any No IGC member may join another Alliance; doing so will be viewed as leaving the Coalition. Article II: Structure of the Alliance 1. The Senate All Member Nations of the IGC will be part of the Senate body and are entitled to one vote as a Senator. Its responsibilities include: Electing Ministers every month and making any amendments to the Charter deemed necessary by 2/3rds majority of the Senate. If the Ministry of Justice suspends a member in punishment for a period of time, the Offending Nation loses the privileges of the Senate for the duration of the Suspension. 2. The Empress The Empress is a lifetime position of the IGC, if deemed necessary the Alliance may vote her out with a 4/5ths Majority vote. Any member may request said vote be brought up, though it may not occur more then once in one month. The Empress has full veto rights and may only be overridden by a vote of the Senate that passes with a 75% +1 vote. The Empress has the right to appoint assistants who have no real power save to speak on her behalf when she is unavailable to the Ministers on issues she has empowered them to do so on. The assistants will provide various duties to the alliance (such as forum administration, etc...). 3. The Ministries Elections for ministers should be held 3 days before the end of the month. A period of 48-62 hours of voting, and should there at any time be a tie the Empress shall cast the tie-breaking vote. Minister of Internal Affairs The Ministry will supervise intra-alliance trade, the acceptance or denial of new applicants and the Alliance News team. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Ministry negotiates treaties and agreements, establishes embassies, and works towards cease-fires. This office must first approve all treaty agreements before being submitted to the other Ministers for a majority approval vote. Minister of Finance The Ministry will supervise aids and loans to member nations seeing that nations grow in peacetime and do not suffer unnecessarily during wartime. Minister of Defense The Ministry assumes the responsibility of forming and maintaining a competent defense force. During wartime, the Ministry of Defense will formulate attack plans, coordinate with foreign military leaders and supervise the collection of military and foreign intelligence to aid the war effort. It should be noted that if it is ever necessary for the IGC to declare war it will be under the responsibility of this office and must be approved first by the Minister of Defense, then by a Majority of the Ministers. Minister of Justice The Ministry will be responsible for investigating general offenders and foreign spies and dealing out any punishment as needed. Punishment may be overturned by a veto vote as noted by the Empress or Senate. Article III: The Oath I, (ruler of nation), do hereby declare my loyalty to the International Green Coalition. I swear I will faithfully and honorably serve the IGC and bear true allegiance to its cause, upholding and abiding to the Charter of the IGC. Having chosen and been admitted to the IGC, I will - to the best of my judgment - at all times, protect the values of the IGC and the sovereign rights of its member nations. Agreement of each Senator to the Alliance: 1. Member nations are prohibited from attacking other member nations. 2. Member Nations are not allowed to declare war without approval of the Ministry of War 3. Member nations at war, when requested, will receive military and/or economic aid when available. 4. Member nations are required to place IGC in their Nation Bio 5. Member nations are required to join the Green Team Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War A: the Ministry of War must first approve any military action. The IGC absolutely forbids any member nation from attacking another member nation. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all IGC members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by the organization. B: Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is fully endorsed. Any nation seeking to launch nuclear weaponry must only do so with official Ministry consent, unless it is in retaliation for the nuking of an Alliance Member. Current Member Nations * ABHINTM * Advocatus Dei * Andean Confederation * Austriana * Arverni * Atalantia * Bobaria * Cheeland * Emerchia * Euroslavia * Evanescence * Exfili * Genau * Gunrunners * Homie Nation * Madison * Mossflower * Pernesia * Reshin * Russarius * Rysonia * Sallee * Soviet States * Sumeria * Tezcatlipoca * The KOR * The Multitude of Biopolitical Paradise * The Republic of Clover * Two Knives Links International Green Coalition Forums Category:Defunct alliances